RedWing
by PasareMica
Summary: Dick has been seeing Jason for a while and the two have managed to keep it hidden, but what happens when the two of them are caught and become the biggest story in Gotham? And what happens when not only the Young Justice team but the League sees the news?
1. Chapter 1

Dick sighed as he walked out of Wayne tower. With a slender hand he gracefully loosened the blue tie enough so that it wasn't choking him. At the moment he was in Buldhaven taking care of business for Bruce. He didn't mind the meetings or things like that, what got him were the suites. He skillfully managed to slide past the paparazzi that were demanding all the information they could on Bruce's newest sweet heart. A light laugh escaped his lips as he thought about what they would say if they actually knew how Talia was.

'Or the fact that they are already married' Dick thought as he walked down an alley were a car was waiting for him. Just as he was about to round a corner he was yanked back by an arm on his waist and one on his mouth. His back hit a chest. Wide blue eyes scanned the area as he though of a way to get out.

"Mm you look good." Purred the voice, lips brushing against his ear. Dick stood in shock while the hand slipped into his dress pants slightly before moving up, pulling the shirt out, to lightly run across his stomach. Feeling his breathing speed up Dick had to lean fully against the other.

"Heh, damn if I weren't so worried about someone walking back here…" he didn't finish instead teasingly rolling his hips forward and licking the ear. Dick groaned while tugging the hand at his mouth down.

"Jason," was the breathy moan that slipped out. Jason moved his mouth lower to start attacking the elder's neck. Dick tilted his head to allow better access while Jason licked and nipped. Jason's hands traveled lower causing Dick to bite his finger to prevent any louder noises to be heard. He was losing it, it had been way to long since he had seen Jason and all this teasing wasn't helping anything. It took one more roll of the hips for Dick to whip around and crash their lips together. Moans passed both lips as Dick shoved his tongue into the other's mouth. Not wanting to be out done Jason slipped his in as his hands moved from Dick's back to a lower area. Groaning Dick pressed himself flush against Jason.

"Need you." Moaned Dick breathlessly as he pulled back from their kiss. Wrapping his arms around Jason's neck he started kissing along the jaw.

"Don't think this is the best place." Jason managed to get out, annoying Dick with the fact that he could still talk in complete sentences.

"Car waiting…around corner." Dick pulled fully away but not before grabbing Jason's arm. Desperately Dick pulled him to where the car was. Once there they scrambled in the back.

"T-The hotel." Dick panted out to the driver. The young brunette woman glanced back to the two young men then nodded with a smile that showed she was trying not to laugh.

"Right away Mr. Grayson." She pulled out then with another thought she added.

"You may want to adjust yourselves to look more presentable to minimize suspicion." Dick glanced over his attire: shirt partially unbuttoned and un-tucked, hair a mess and tie almost all the way off. With a cough and a bright blush he started to fix his appearance.

"Thanks Lizzy." He muttered not meeting the others gaze. She laughed lightly.

"Anything for my favorite gremlin." She pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"Shit, damn and fuck." She uttered. The boys looked out to see the paparazzi completely surrounding the area. Jason growled with anger lighting his eyes. Lizzy had a scowl that soon turned into a smirk.

"Don't worry, I'll get you in." A glint in her eyes had Dick clinging to Jason tightly. Suddenly they were speeding through, the reporters and others all jumping out of the way as she whipped around a corner to the back entrance. The two jolted forward as she stopped. With a flash of a grin she nodded to the door.

"There ya go! Better hurry before they get here to." Dick smiled brightly.

"Thanks I owe you." He shouted as Jason jumped out and dragged him as well. Laughing Lizzy yelled back,

"Just invite me to the wedding and we're good!" Dick's face turned red again but they were already through the door.

"Cool girl." Jason spoke as they waited for the elevator.

"One of my best friends." Dick confided as they entered but as soon as the door shut all thoughts of the girl were gone. Dick pressed the button before rounding on Jason. Pressing him into a corner he attacked his lips. Once again Jason's hands ended up below the waist. One leg wrapped around Jason waist. Hips rolled against one another as they continued to ascend. Panting Dick reached between them. Jason gasped before moaning and rolled his hips forward.

"Dick…" When the door finally opened on their floor they stumbled out panting and still attached at the mouth. Dick forced himself away so they make it to the room easier.

After fumbling with the key they rushed in. Jason slammed Dick against the wall and slipped his leg between his.

"Bed now." Growled Dick as he broke the kiss. With a predatory like grin Jason pressed fully against Dick.

"Gladly."

* * *

**A.N: So I do know I spelled 'Haven wrong but it's late and I don't feel like fixing it. The team will come in later along with Damian because I love the little Demon spawn. **

**Hmm Please Review. I don't care one way or another if it's flames or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Dick was greeted with the sight of Jason asleep and his arms around him. With a contented sigh Dick traced patterns along his boyfriend's stomach. A smile played on his lips as he listened to the beating under his head. It was times like this that he enjoyed the most. Spending time with Jason and not needing to be anywhere. He pressed closer to the warm skin. After some more time Dick decided that it would probably be best to start making breakfast. Sitting up slowly, he was careful not to wake the other. With a graceful arch of the back Dick stretched before going to get up. Just as he was about to stand he was yanked back onto the bed. He was pulled back so that his back hit Jason's chest. Arms wrapped around his middle holding him tight while Jason buried his head into Dick's hair.

"Where do you think your going?" Jason asked. Sighing with content Dick lent into the embrace before answering.

"I was going to make breakfast." Jason made a noise and tightened his grasp, "But it looks like I'm not going anywhere for a while." A happy smile decorated Dick's face.

"Damn straight." Grumbled Jason. Innocently Dick looked over his shoulder.

"But sweetie, we aren't straight, far from it." Jason looked blankly at the other. A long finger poked Dick in the side earning a yelp and laughter.

"Jason." Dick scolded lightly through the laughter as he turned in the embrace. Jason smiled a little. Dick's softened as he saw Jason's look.

"You should do that more often." Dick stated while pressing a light kiss to the corner of Jason's lips.

"What?" Jason asked completely clueless.

"Smile like that." Jason rolled his eyes unable to keep the smile off. A contented sigh passed through his lips as they just lay there.

"So when do you have to run off?" Jason asked with a slightly bitter tone. The smile grew as Dick spoke.

"I don't have to, all I would have done is training with the team but Dinah won't mind taking over." Dick ran a finger along Jason's collar, tracing the faint scars there while Jason thought.

"So you have off?" Dick nodded before pressing a kiss to Jason's throat.

"Yeah and I can't think of anyone else I want to spend today with."

"What do you want to do then?" Jason questioned though it was muffled from the fact he buried his face into Dick's soft hair.

"Shower, get dressed and eat. The rest we can figure out as we go." A groan escaped Jason as Dick got up, the red quilt slipping off. Lying where he was Jason enjoyed the view with full intentions of not moving. Before Dick entered though he looked over with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you coming or not?" Suddenly getting up didn't seem like such a bad idea.

Once they finally got dressed they snuck out the back door seeing as no one was there. It was a cool crisp day near the middle of autumn. Jason rolled his eyes at Dick who had decided to wear skintight jeans and a black turtleneck sweater over a red tee shirt he had stolen from Jason. He also wore a bright blue scarf that Tim and Alfred had worked together on and had decided to forgo the jacket. Jason on the other hand wore jeans as well but on a looser fit along with a white tee shirt under a brown jacket, different then his Red Hood one. The leaves crunched lightly under foot with each step the duo took.

"So where to?" Jason asked as he lit a cigarette, which Dick quickly stole and put out, much to the younger man's annoyance. Dick thought while slipping his hand into Jason's warmer one.

"Oh! There's this little café just down the road. Let's go there."

"Okay." Jason agreed as Dick took lead.

After they had finished they were walking through the park when Dick's cell rang. With a sigh he answered.

"Hello?"

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!" Dick winced and pulled his cell away from his ear.

"Wally, are you trying to make me deaf?"

"How could you not tell me? I thought you trusted me." Wally said sounding like a kicked puppy.

"I don't know what you're talking about, oh hang on I've got another call…Hello?"

"Oh my GOD! I can't believe you would keep something like that hidden from me! I mean okay I can understand why you kept the big part hidden but why didn't you tell me the rest?"

"Babs… what are you talking about. Oh shoot, Bruce is calling."

"Richard John Grayson. Get home now." Came the growl that left no room for argument. With a click Bruce hang up. A little pale he went back to Babs first,

"I have to go, Bruce called." He relayed the same message to Wally before putting his cell away.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked worried. Dick sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know, but Bruce wants me home, he sounded really angry."

"Well then we better get going." Dick looked with slight shock in his eyes.

"What?" Jason asked wrapping his arm around Dick's waist.

"You, willingly coming to the manor?" Jason shrugged.

"Well you're obviously worried, and what sort of boyfriend would I be if I didn't go with?"

"You're amazing you know that?" Dick asked wrapping his arms around Jason's neck.

****"Anything for you babe." Jason responded.

* * *

**A.N: Okay sorry I had forgotten my password and just didn't feel like fixing it but then I remembered so it's all good. Yes it's a short second chapter but the next should be longer. Anyway hope you like it. Hopefully it won't be forever until I post again. (Not like ****_you_**** would let me. You know who you are :P)**


End file.
